Amantes del misterio
by Violette Moore
Summary: Despiértame, no llores más. No llores más.


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror" Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CAPCOM.**

**Tema de inspiración: "Esclavos del misterio" interpretada por "Anabantha"**

**Se recomienda ampliamente escuchar la melodía antes de comenzar a leer la historia y sin más dudas quejas y comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_:..Amantes del misterio..:_**

* * *

Corría, con el corazón encogido y la mirada perdida —¡No!— esto no podía estar sucediendo, no a ella, no de nuevo. Se barrió por el piso mientras Sheva disparaba certeramente con precisión a diestra y siniestra. Una bala perdida, no era problema suyo, ni el ser alcanzado por una grotesca criatura o quizá ser visto por su enemigo. —No— nada de eso importaba, salvo el llegar a su lado. Rodó algunos metros, se incorporó y siguió ganando terreno hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Estaba ahí simplemente tendida donde el zarpazo del J'avo la había derribado, una mano a la altura del rostro, la otra a la herida que desde su posición tenía pinta de que ya nunca volvería a cerrar. La miró a los ojos —cerrados— al igual que sus labios, la acomodó con cuidado de no abrir aún más la herida y comenzó a tambalearla.

Susurrar su nombre, no podía, no quería…Era tan maldítamente parecido a aquella vez que ya no sabía si pertenecía al presente o a los desvaríos de su trastornada alma pero de pronto una voz se comenzó a escuchar.

**_—Despiértame,_**

Era la voz de ella. No la de ahora sino la que con frecuencia inventa, en sueños húmedos y gélidos, donde la distancia y el olvido se muestran reticentes a ofrecer tregua y despierta consumido y herido al caer en la cuenta de la oscuridad de la alcoba y lo vacío de su cama.

**_No llores más,_**

La escuchó como entonces y la apretó contra sus formas, las detonaciones del exterior estaban cada vez más cerca. Sheva gritaba algo mientras cerraba la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos pero él no tenía oídos ni ojos para otra cosa que no fuera ella.

**_La muerte nos encontrará…_**

—¡No!— Tembló, como un niño con la mujer aferrada cada vez más fría y rígida en torno a sus formas, gritó, aterrado, histérico. Su compañera se colocó a su lado, los instintos alerta, las armas en mano. Sheva contempló a Jill Valentine con gesto intrigado, la herida en su torso era de proporciones inmensas y sobre el J'avo que la causó, el mismo que yacía a pocos metros de la guerrera. Todo lo que podía decir es que provenía de una cepa "experimental" salida de las profundidades del desierto y que se esparció rápidamente a través de Yemen a África, Europa y Asia.

Consecuencia inmediata. La B.S.A.A los reunió de nuevo. Al no tener él compañero buscaron a las mejores con quienes había trabajado y así los enviaron al campo.

—No puedes hacerlo de nuevo ¿me oyes? Jill, estoy contigo, estoy aquí —Sheva sintió su estómago comprimirse hasta la mitad, evadió la imagen que ofrecían ambos en tan tortuoso abrazo, escrutó las sombras y cambió de arma— Si; esta escena era idéntica a la del pasado solo que entonces fueron ellos quienes abrieron la herida y odiaría admitir ahora que una parte de sí misma no se había temido lo peor.

—Chris…—susurro en un sonido apenas audible, pero el aludido no respondía— él la persiguió por el continente entero. Con la mirada férrea y la firme convicción de terminar el misterio. _¿Era amiga o enemiga? _por la brutalidad con que les pateaba el trasero ella se atrevería a apostar por lo segundo pero él insistía en creer.

—Jill… —sollozó el soldado de nuevo— ella sintió una fría gota de sudor atravesar su frente, la mujer comenzaba a convulsionar. —mala señal— terrible de hecho. Si no la mataban ahora, antes de que el virus consumiera su cuerpo…

—Chris…—insistió la morena pero no atendía— no escuchaba nada, no veía nada. Salvo su cuerpo esbelto y atlético como siempre lo quiso ver en contraposición con los duros rasgos de él. Repasó la línea de sus labios con mirada insistente —Vamos Jill, dime algo, una cosa, lo que sea—

**_—No habrá motivos para ser,_**

**_esclavos del misterio cruel_**

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo— a la musa, a la nada. A la mujer helada que convulsionaba mientras él renegaba de tener que hacer lo que indudablemente tendría que hacer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios sabían a sal, la estrujo de nuevo mientras era consciente de que su cuerpo ya ni siquiera sangraba.

**_No habrá motivos..._**

Escuchó de nuevo —¡No!— No los habrá aunque siempre los hubo, para atarse a ella, encadenarse a ella, para huir a su mirada y evitar las palabras. Para no admitir que con el pasar de los años la admiración se había convertido en camaradería y esta a su vez en sensual secretismo porque era de todos sabido pero por ellos jamás admitido que se buscaban constantemente en silencio.

**_Para estar,_**

**_Naufragando en soledad._**

—Chris…—Sheva le dio un suave golpe en el hombro— nuevos infectados se acercaban a sus costados pero el moreno no pertenecía más a este lugar. Estaba en algún lejano resquicio de su desquiciada mente recreando multitud de escenarios con la mujer a su lado. Pensando en la cantidad de veces que la estrechó en un abrazo cuando lo que en realidad quería hacer era levantarla en brazos, besar sus labios y hacerla jurar que nunca jamás volvería a hacerlo, porque Jill Valentine seguía firme en sus convicciones, firme en la idea de creer que él era el único por el que valía la pena arriesgarse a morir. _—Solo tú puedes hacerlo Chris_ —había dicho entonces y lo mismo había dicho ahora—

—¡Maldición!— Alomar se separó de su lado, las detonaciones le reventaron en los oídos, los gritos de las criaturas, los sonidos de la transformación. Jill dejó de respirar, admiró los cabellos rubios, largos a la altura de la espalda media desparramados por el largo de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el piso, ella se los dejó crecer hasta ese punto porque él mencionó en alguna ocasión que le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo aunque jamás lo admitió. Pensó su sonrisa, sus ojos. El color gris de su mirada y entonces le pareció verla abrir los ojos.

—¡Chris, tienes que matarla ahora! —gritó Sheva con la mirada encendida, admirando a los amantes prohibidos en intimo abrazo— ¡Lo prometimos! ¡Los tres lo hicimos! Si alguno llegaba a ser infectado, si alguno resultaba herido, terminaríamos con su vida.

—¡NO! —insistió de nuevo— sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de abrazarla, tenía que haber una salida, una alternativa, alguna… —Piers— la imagen del soldado lo asaltó de pronto.

Él se inoculó el virus en la herida expuesta. No estaba muerto cuando lo hizo, pero quizá para Jill aún no era demasiado tarde. Pensó en la transformación del soldado, ese "algo" que conservaba del todo sus capacidades humanas. Capacidades que lo habían llevado a salvarlo a él y desear terminar con su…

**_—Despiértame..._**

Su voz, como un deseo, un suplicio, una orden y él tenía que cumplirla porque esa mujer que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte era lo único que tenía…

**_No llores más, _**

**_La muerte nos encontrará_**

—No— no era en la muerte donde quería encontrarla. Era en la vida, en un instante, un segundo. En la oscuridad de su alcoba, en la profundidad de su cama donde quería hallarla.

**_No habrá motivos para ser _**

**_Esclavos del misterio cruel_**

Y ya no los habría.

Sheva volvió a gritar a sus espaldas, él rebuscó en el cinturón de su armamento, tomó el contenedor del virus. La última muestra que ni siquiera debería tener pero si decidió robarla era porque se había jurado llevarla a manera de trofeo o quizá fuera mejor decir de "castigo" pensó en la mutación de Piers, pensó en las palabras de Sheva que gritaba como si la siguiente en morir pudiera llegar a ser ella. Tomó el instrumento en manos y justo cuando creyó que todo esto no era más que un terrible sueño enterró la aguja en su piel. El delicado émbolo llegó hasta al fondo y entonces ella gritó.

—¡Qué hiciste! ¡Chris qué hiciste! —Sheva lo tomó de las ropas, arrebatando a la mujer de su lado, le descargó un puñetazo que rompió su nariz y también el labio pero permanecía impávido. Escuchando la voz que pertenecía a quien amaba y a los desvaríos de su alma.

**_No habrá motivos _**

**_Para estar _**

**_Naufragando en soledad..._**

—Sal de aquí…

—¡Es que te volviste…

—Si Jill va a matar a alguien será a mi y no a ti

—Chris por favor…

—Sal ahora, no sé cuanto tiempo tardará en reaccionar

—La "convertiste" tú…—la morena tenía el rostro anegado en llanto, sostenía sus armas y la mirada oscilaba entre los cuerpos de los infectados que aniquiló a sus pies y el de la hermosa rubia que yacía ahora como si estuviera muerta. Tenía que disparar a su pecho, tenía que hacerlo y terminar con esto pero Chris volvió a sostenerla y acomodarla contra su pecho —¿en verdad vas a morir así? —el moreno asintió mientras la recostaba como si solamente estuviera durmiendo, removió los cabellos sueltos de su frente y después le habló, pero sin dejar de mirarla—

—Diles en la base que la culpa fue mía, que la decisión de entrar precipitadamente en los laboratorios la tomé yo y no de ella. Que el que se lanzó contra ese maldito J'avo fui yo y que…

—Chris…

—Ve, debes terminar la misión soldado —Sheva asintió aún sin creer en lo que sucedía, el cuerpo de Jill volvió a reaccionar como presa de alguna descarga eléctrica y entonces ella corrió, corrió porque no quería ver en lo que se convertiría. Si dejaría de ser ella o seguiría siéndolo pero odiaría su vida. Odiaría a Chris, seguro como el infierno que eso es lo que haría. Lo odiaría tanto como para matar y después…—atravesó un nuevo juego de puertas introduciéndose en alguna sala de control, los infectados estaban por todos lados pero por una vez en la vida, desde que se inició en esto no se sentía con ánimos de disparar.

Pensó en lo que pasaría con ellos, lo que había visto pasar incontables veces pero jamás de manera así. Pensó en los amantes del misterio como en la agencia habían comenzado a llamarlos porque al parecer todos lo sabían menos ellos. Luego tomó sus armas y se reincorporó a la acción.

**_—Despiértame…_**

Chris sintió su respiración contra la tierna piel de su cuello, la sintió temblar pero no de manera involuntaria como en las anteriores ocasiones, sino como haría un infante al despertar de su sueño, cerró los ojos temeroso de lo que pudiera observar si se decidía a mirar. Ella se movió de nuevo, su cuerpo recupero calor, su tacto suavidad. Percibió los latidos de su corazón y después sintió un roce en torno a su rostro. Los dedos índice, anular y medio paseaba silenciosamente por su barbilla hasta posarse en sus labios. Ahora fue el turno de él de temblar —abre los ojos se ordenó a sí mismo— pero la rubia resultó ser mucho más rápida que él, se aferró a su cuerpo. Lo abrazó como si con ello se le fuera el aliento.

**_No llores más,_**

**_No llores más._**

—Jill…—una sonrisa encantadora, se escuchó en contestación, la apartó con suavidad de su lado, admiró sus cabellos, su rostro ovalado, buscó su mirada—

Rojo.

Sus ojos. Se habían vuelto rojos y en ellos no se advertía, calor alguno de humanidad.

* * *

**:..FIN..:**


End file.
